My Hero
by keymasters
Summary: Sierra once again gets sucked in to a world, guess which one...Rated M for future lemons, Violece and occasional swearing.Now Complete!
1. Chapter 1

A.N. Hey yall! Yep it's me-again, Sierra is my (pen) name and writing is my game. Now if you haven't noticed yet I seem to take on an entirely different personality whith every story I write. Why is this you (may or may not) ask? This is because I tend to be in different moods when I Write me stories. This one for example. I'm feeling odd and cookey, yet happy all at the same time, odd isn't it Eh? Yes I'm Canadien, gotta a problem with that?

Disclaimer:...I wish I own Willy and gang, but I only own meself...sad but true...

My Hero

Chapter 1: The Movie

"Willy Wonka, Willy Wonka the famous chocolatere..." the pupets sang for what seemed like the millionth time. But for some reason 29-year-old Sierra( no I'm not 29) never tired of the movie '_Charlie and the Chocolate Factory_'. Silvery-blue eyes watched as if in a trance, soft lips parted only enough to pop some pop-corn into her mouth. Toned and tanned legs were hugged by tanned, slightly muscular arms. A red button-up shirt was tied in a knot just below her chest, jean cut-offs clung lightly her her skin. 'If I keep this up I will never fit into this pair again...' she thought, watching Willy clap and smile at his currently B.B.Qed puppets.

"Wasn't it marv-"

"Are you watching that stupid movie AGAIN?" bellowed her boyfriend, standing in front of her. Sierra winced.

"I-I did g-get every-thing done...and I-I had some free time-"

"So where the f--- (for those who are to young or immature to read swear words then you shoudn't read this, there will be swearing and maybe some adult content...) is my dinner!"

"I left that on th-the table..." she knew what would come next...

"That piece of crap! Are you trying to kill me you b----! A RAT wouldn't have eaten it!" he grabbed her by the hair and dragged her screaming from the (carpeted) living room. 'O.K...I wasn't expecting that, normally I only get slapped...' she thought, trying to wrestle her(Unfortanly) long silvery-blonde hair from her abusive boyfriends grasp. he noticed her tears of pain running down her face.

"Quit crying whore!" She couldn't stop-it hurt so much!

"I'll give you something to cry about b----!" slapping her repetedly. Blow after blow rained on her face until the merciful blackness came. Noticing her body had gone limp he threw her body to the ground and stormed out of the door and to the local bar. Some time later Sierra woke up, amazingly Chris(her boyfriend) had not managed to make either of her eyes swell up. Sierra cautiously sat up, looking around for him. Realizing that he had gone she got slowly and painfully. She stumbled upstairs and got changed, a black leather coat with matching pants, the top underneath was a white halter top. Stumbling back to the couch she decided to finish the movie, knowing that Chris wouldn't be home until around 1 in the morning. She under estimated. Just as the credits had finished he walked in. Hearing the song he launched at her with a roar of fury, but only grabbed a lamp post. He blinked stupidly and looked around for Sierra, but she was nowhere to be seen. Sierra in person was expecting to feel Chris's hands around her throat. Realizing that he didn't she peeked through her eyelashes and saw only a large metal fence. Blinking she looked around, wondering where she was. This place looked so familiar, yet she's never been here... has she? That looked like the store that Charlie found the golden ticket. If that were true then... she whipped around and sure enough there was the Wonka factory! She had fallen into the world of Willy and Charlie. 'Wonder which part I'm at...' she wondered. 'only one way to find out...' Setting a resonable pace she headed towards where the bucket house may or may not be. Drawing her coat around her closer she snuggeled into its warmth. She was glad that she had pulled on her winter boots for warmth, she was also very glad that they were high heeled. Turning the corner she blinked in surprise. It turned out that she was in the beggining of the movie. Yep, in goes Mr.Bucket...but where was Charlie? Something was nagging in the back of her mind, turning she followed her instincts she ran towards where she hoped Charlie might be.

Charlie's P.O.V.

School had let out early today. They woulden't say why, all they had said was to go home. Charlie and the other students couldn't have cared less. Those with rich or slightly wealthy parents went and got a wonka bar, they were all hoping to win a golden ticket. Since Charlie had niether he went strait home, or tried to rather. Like every smaller or more poor boy Charlie was bullied, and since he didn't like bullies he had a bad tendancy to defend others when they were getting beat up. But this was different. A strong man of about 30 or so was beating up a woman of about 16 (not me, just some other girl he had found, and it's not Chris either) Insinct kicked in.

"Hey! Leave her alone! Pick on some one your own size or gender you bully!" he shouted, running to the girls aid. Stupid move... the man threw the unfortunate girl to the ground. She layed still, tears streaming down her face, her shoulders shook with silents sobs of fear and pain. He turned to Charlie and laughed.

"Go home kid, if you know what's best for ya!"

"Walk away when I know that when I turn my back you'll tackel me? Never." groweled Charlie, throwing his back-pack and braced himself for a beating. It came. Just as Charlie was feeling like he was about to die he heard a different woman yell:

"Hey a--hole, ya you!" she yelled as the man turned around to see who was bothering him now. Looking up Charlie saw his savior. A tall woman, maybe around her later 20's, early 30's stood before him. Her silvery blonde hair reached the small of her back, her black leather coat reached her ankles, her slacks too were leather and flared slightly at the bottom. Her silvery-blue eyes were full of angry terror.

"Hehehe, you're funny girly, better go home."The man laughed. 'Girly? who was he calling girly?' she thought shaking her head. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Charlie collapse. Suddenly all she could see was red. Turning to the man she saw Chris and the man , laughing as one man. They had hurt Charlie. The little boy who captures Willy's heart. Running full speed at him she kicked out. Apparently he was expecting a puch and prepered to block that move, not a kick. She nailed him right were the sun doesn't shine. With a squeak he bent over, gasping in pain. She elbowed him in the back of the neck, knocking him out. Walking over to Charlie she knelt beside him. Looking past him she saw the girl he was defending cower in fear against the wall farthest from her.

"You can leave now. Go on-run!" the girl was trembling visibly but she managed to stand.

"P-please don't hurt him-h-he saved me..."

"Go on, I plan on taking him to his family." she nodded and fled. Flipping Charlie onto his back she picked him up, cradling him against her chest and walked to the buckets house-hold. The door opened before she could knock.

"Charlie!" Mrs.Bucket panicked.

"He's alright, he just got alittle beat up by some stupid 30-year-old who thought he was tough." she expained. Mrs.Bucket sighed.

"Who was he defending?"

"A young woman." she nodded and led Sierra into the house. After alot of hand-wringing thanks and looking after Charlie the Buckets asked if there was anything they could do to help.

"I would apprecite it if I could rent a couch in your home...hehe...I-Uh, just arrived and have nowhere to stay..." The buckets looked at each other then at Sierra.

"I'm sorry, but you will only be able to sleep on the floor...and we're not doing well finacially."

"Hence the 'renting' bit of my request. I insist on paying you for my board. And I don't mind sleeping on the ground." the Buckets looked relieved. Agreeing they showed Sierra where she would be sleeping. She stated there for the week, paying for the grociries with money that came from God knows where.Each day another tickey was found. Finially came the fateful day. Sierra was home that day, talking to Grandma Georgina. For some odd reason she could talk 'crazy'. Just as Sierra told Grandma Georgina that she enjoyed those talks Charlie charged in yelling:

"I have it- it's mine!" Sierra let the parents read the letter and quoted it under her breath. Finially the one question was asked.

"Who will go with Charlie?" Joe looked rueful.

"I wish I could go...but I would hate it if I were to sneeze on Mr.Wonka..." Joe had a cold. Sierra took a deep breath, now was her chance.

"I'll go with him."

A.N. Lol, yeah I know, I changed every-one, but I couldn't think of a way to find Charlie...Plus I really want to go through the factory with Wonka and gang. I have sacastic comments for all. Just wait till you read them! But they'll only come if you R&R!


	2. Chapter 2

A.N. K...last chappie was a bit dark and mean, I'll admit that...but it does get brighter! I promise. Oh and the characters should ack like they should from now on, if not I apologize in advance.

Disclaimer: no own Willy and gang.

"I'll go with him." Sierra told the Bucket family. They all turned to her.

"Would you?" Mrs.Bucket asked hopefully. Sierra nodded.

"Thank-you!" The family looked relieved. Charlie looked excited.

THE NEXT DAY

Sierra stood next to Charlie, his hand squeezing hers excitedly. Finially the gates opened and an amplified voice told them to enter. They all obayed at a run. After walking to the gates the curtains opened to one of Sierra's favorite parts. The singing puppets. She had to bite her toungue to keep herself from singing the song. Finially the song ended with-

"B.B.Q'ed plastic puppets." Sierra commented, humored. Suddenly she heard the frenzied clapping and laughing.

"Wasn't that wonderful, wasn't that magnificent? I was worried that it was getting a little dodgy in the middle but the finale-hehe-WOW!" said the one and only Willy Wonka. Sierra couldn't help but to snort, which she tried to keep quiet. Then of course stupid Violet had to ruin the moment.

"Who're you?" she asked snottly

"He's Willy Wonka-duh!" Sierra told the brat in a tone that said she thinks that anyone would know that.

"Willy!" Charlie whispered, awed at his hero. Willy, of course was getting nervous.

"G-good morning starshine! The earth says hello!" Willy said nervously.

"Good morning earth! The starshine says hello!" Sierra responded without thinking. Willy smiled gratefully at her. She returned the smile, only confortingly. Clearing his throat Willy took out his cards.

"Hello, my name is Willy Wonka. Welcome to the factory! I shake you warmly by the hand..." he offered his hand nervously. Walking up Sierra shook it.

"Hello Mr.Wonka, my name is Sierra. It's a pleasure." releasing his hand she walked back down and turned to face him. She noticed that no-one else made to shake his hand. 'Stuck-up snobs' she thought bitterly. Willy to noticed. Withdrawing his hand he clenched it, causing a large squeak to omit from it.

"Mr.Wonka, I don't know if you remember, but my grand father, Joe Bucket used to work here..."

"Was he one of those despicable spies who every day sold my lifes work to the candy-making cads?"

"No sir!"

"Oh good! Well lets boogey, so much to see, so little time..." Willy chirped falsley and headed towards the factory gates, his 'guests' in his wake. 'More like his torture toys...' Sierra thought humouresly, nearly laughing, instead she giggled, causing Charlie to look curiously at her.

"Nothing, it's nothing Charlie...heheheh." she giggled. Shaking his head she and Charlie took up the rear. Every-one coughed once they were thorugh the B.B.Q'ed puppet section, oddly enough excluding Willy, all he did was sneeze gentally a few times. Without thinking Sierra walked up to Wonka, who was now having a sneeing fit, eyes watering and handed him a hanker-chief from her pocket.

"Got some-thing up your nose Wonka?" she teased gentally, handing her hankey over.

"Thu-Thanks..." he managed before sneezing again. Chuckling she shook her head. 'Hey! this part wasn't in the movie! Maybe things change when I'm here to interfere...' the thought shocked her.

"Flash-back?" Willy asked, holding her hankerchief out to her. She shook her head.

"Nah, just a train of thought, and you can keep that..." she added, noticing the held-out hanker-cheif.

"You might need it later." he nodded.

"Errrr...thanks...again..." she smiled and nodded. Looking over her shoulder she noticed that every body was holding on to thier coats, looking confused.

"Oh! Just drop your coats anywhere!" Willy said, trying to pull his jacket off. Shaking her head Sierra walked over and tugged gentally on the collar to free it, it had been caught. Sliding over to Charlies side she waited for the others to finish, she was wearing the same outfit as she had come in. (The leather jacket and such...) Finially everyone was finished. Before Willy could walk 50 paces Violet was on him, hugging him around the waist. That stopped him dead, a look of repulsion written across his face.

"I'm Violet."(Can't spell the last name...)

"Oh, I don't care" he said, obviosly grossed out of his mind. Sierra snorted silently. Willy glanced back at her, a pleading look easily seen on his face. Chuckling quietly she told Charlie what she was going to do, he smothered a laugh, Willy looked crestfallen. Quickly Seirra caught his eye and shook her head then smiled mouthing 'Watch'

"Violet, don't you think you should leave Mr.Wonka alone? I'm pretty sure that he doesn't want you or anyone eles hugging him."

"OH! I'm sooooo sorry Mr.Wonka! I had no idea!" Violet apologized smoothly, yet so sarcastically. Damn Sierra hated that kid, Agustus more so.

"I'm sure you didn't Violet. You're I.Q. fits your shoe size so it doesn't surprise me that you didn't know." Sierra said gentally, as if talking to a baby. Violet and her mother glared at her while Willy tried so hard to keep his face strait, and what a battle that was. 'Ouch! If looks could kill I'd be dead a thousand times over! Oh well...I amused Willy...' Sierra thought, smiling politly at them in return. Fat ass Agustace noticed that Willy wasn't moving and took the opperetunaty to mow on more chocolate while Varuca introduced herself and Willy commented on her name, causing Sierra to giggle silently. Once Agustice noticed that Miss.Wart(LOL sorry, had to get that out, childish I know...) wasn't talking to poor Willy anymore he waddled his fat ass up to him and inroduced himself, talking with his mouth full, Willy commented on him too while Sierra pretended that she was trying not to hurl. Charlie looked up at her scornfully.

"Knock it off!" Charlie hissed.

"Sorry..." Sierra muttered. At this point Willy had turned around to face Mike and commeted on him too.

"And you, well you're just lucky to be here, and you must be their p-" he started to make faces, obviously trying to get the word out but couldn't, so Sierra said it for him.

"Parents." she said sadly, she had lost them awhile back...'No! must not...'

Flash-Back

"I'm so sorry Miss, but there was no survivers, none..."

"None? Not one? Impossible there were two planes-"

"Which collided...I'm so sorry..."

Some-one was shaking her. Slowly she came to the present. She blinked several times, realising that it was Charlie that was shaking her, and that there were tears running down her face.

"You O.K?" Sierra nodded at Charlies question, no-one but him had noticed that she was in a trance. No-one except Willy. He gave her a questioning look, she shook her head and mouthed 'later'. Wiping her eyes Sierra took up the rear, she knew where they were going. The Chocolate Rooms door came into view. She too tried to look confused when the hallway shrunk to a small size.

"Now childeren, this one of the most important rooms in the factory." Willy said, obviously both very excited and nervous.

"Then why is the door so small?" Mike Teevee asked doubtfully.

"To keep in all the chocolaty goodness of coarse!" Willy said, giving a fake little giggle and smile. Was it just her or did Sierra see a flash of some wierd emotion in Willy's eyes? The one that she saw so many times in Chris's eye's? She felt the fear rise in her chest, but some-how managed to push it down, though it didn't stop her from shaking slightly.

"You O.K Sierra?" Charlie asked in a whisper. She could only nod. She hadn't told the Buckets about her past. Hadn't told them why she flinched every time some-one raised their voice or hand near her. She knew, at the back of her mind that she would have to face it some-day, but not right now, and she hoped she wouldn't have to face it soon. Smiling Willy opened the wall/door to the chocolate room.

A.N. Weeeeeee! I had fun making fun of Violet and Agustus, just wait untill next chappie! And i know that Willy was off colour and so was Charlie, but I couldn't help myself...and sorry for the slight dark subjects, but this chappie was brighter:):) Sierra


	3. Bye Augustus!

A.N. I'm not feeling overly well...but since you all want me to continue I will do my best!

Disclaimer. For all those who care(Tim Burton and such) if you are reading this, then I say that I do not own your beautiful, and amusing creation, Charlie and the Chocolate Factory. You own Willy, Charlie and the Brats-errrrrr, I mean Children. Heheheheheh...

Everyone gasped in awe, excluding Willy,and Agustus. Willy because he's seen it plenty of times and is no surprise to him, and Agustas was to busy eating. Sierra, though seen it over a thousand times, could not help but to be in awe. Sure, it looked cool in the movie, but this was reality, she could smell the Chocolate and candy. The very sight took her breath away. All Agustus did was drop his candy bar, which for him was a large thing, if you think about it.

"It's beautiful..." both Sierra and Charlie said in unison, not even noticing or caring.

"Huh? Oh ya, it's very beautiful..." Willy said, not really seeming to know what he was saying. On he led, every-one else in tow, them staring, him thinking. Accross the bridge they went. Explaining the purpose of the waterfall Willy seemed to notice how his guests didn't really paying attention to him, it shocked him. Sierra too noticed that the guests weren't paying attention. Still trying to keep their attention Willy began to make hand movements. He also tried to look smug and superior, but the look didn't suit him. "He's beggining to look crest fallen...again...' thought Sierra sadly 'Time to help him...Again...'

"Wow! So no other factory in the whole world has a water fall? That is so cool!" Sierra enthused, her eyes gleaming.

"Talk about a once-in-a-lifetime-thing!" Charlie added.Willy grinned, Veruca frowned, obviously not liking not having something some one else did. 'Uh-oh...' Sierra thought, preparing herself for what she knew what was coming, Willy however didn't. He had turned around when it happened.

"Daddy I want a Chocolate Water fall!" Varuca demanded, stomping her foot. 'I will not say any-thing, this is not my battle-'

"Daddy will get you one once he gets home sweetling." her idiot father cooed while Sierra tried not to hurl. 'Stupid git...if she says any-thi-'

"But I want one NOW!" Varuca whined 'THAT'S IT!!!!!!' Willy seemed to think the same way, but couldn't do any thing, Sierra, however could. Whipping around she snarled,

"What you want and what you need are two entirly different things! What you want is every-thing, what you need is a swift kick in the pants! But I'll leave that to your father." The last words came out as a growl, Sierra was ready to kick ass. Willy seemed to notice.

"People! What's the hold-up? We have way to much things to see and do! By the way..." on he went explaining about the pipes. Sierra didn't hear, she didn't feel Charlie shaking her, she only saw.

Flash-back

She saw a beautiful teddy-bear, brown and white with a red bow. She asked her Mom to get it, for a Christmas present. Her Mom shook her head.

"You don't need it, the money will have to go to clothes...I'm sorry honey..." Young Sierra eyes filled with tears as she bowed her head, took her mothers hand and followed her to a second hand store.

Once again her eyes were filled with tears, but they never fell.

"Sierra, c'mon!" Charlie murmered, trying to gentally pull her. She blinked and nodded, following him blankly. She didn't pay attention to anything, that was until Charlie asked an odd question, "You can eat the grass?" here came Sierra's favorite part.

"Of course you can. Every-thing in this room if eatable, even I'm eatable, but that is called cannibalism, my dear children, and is in fact frowned apon in most societies. Now enjoy! Go on- scoot!" Willy finished. No-one needed to be told twice, they all ran off in different directions, going to explore this candy world. Sierra shooed Charlie off and stood there, waiting for Mr.Salt and Willy to finish their staring contest. Once Salt turned away in search of his daughter Sierra waited for Willy to notice her, he didn't. She walked up to him, quietly, he was obviouly pre-occuoied. 'Not for long...' Sierra thought with a smile. She perpared to lunge, a tigress after her prey, Willy's ribs. She 'attacked' just as she remebered that he didn't like to be touched. 'Uh-oh..' was all she could think before she struck, he wouldn't stand a chance...Would he? He did, he saw her reflection in the river, spinning aroung he reached towards her lower torso (Not that low you sex fanatics, not yet any-ways...maybe) and caught her. 'Oh shit...'

"Hmmmnnn, lemme guess, you wanted to try to tickle me?" She nodded, hanging in mid-air.

"I see...do you know the penelty for an attempted tickling of me?" She could see the humour in his eyes. She pretended to think, left arm over her upper torso, her right index finger on her chin, pointing to her lips. She was toying with him and he knew it.

"Nope sorry." She said, looking down at him, who was begging to tire. She smiled evily, he did to, only more evily than her.

"The penlty is for me to return the favour, but since I cannot hold you up any longer I think that I will tie you to a lolipop tree."(Note this idea was from my younger sibling.) Sierra paled slightly.

"You wouldn't, would you?" a evil smile was her only answer, then she remembered something handy.

"You don't know my ticklish spot!" Sierra sang, Willy put her down and seemed to think a moment.

"Oh snozwangers you're right!" he looked at her for a moment and was about to say something when he was interrupted in the worst way.

"Ooooohhhh! look over there, it's a little person!" Varuca exclaimed, pointing towards an Oompa-Loompa, hard at work. Her exclaimation caught the others attention, soon they were all staring at the poor guys (more had shown up by now) and were commenting on them.

"Well...better tell them about the Oompa-Loompas..." Willy commented, walking over to the crowd, Sierra following.On went the scene, People asked questions, Willy explained yatta, yatta, yatta. As Willy told his cute little story about how he found the Oompa-Loompas Sierra watched Agustus waddle up to the chocolate river, and prepared to drink, Sierra couldn't let it happen, not with-out her interference.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you Agustus!!!" Sierra yelled warningly.

"Little boy! My chocolate must not be touched by-"

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!" with a dull sploosh Agustus Gloop fell in.

"-human hands..." Willy turned away in obvious pain( metal, not physical) Mrs.Gloop was hystarical, screaming something about a 'fire bregade'... Sierra caught Willy looking up at the pipes and smiled. They watched it head towards the river, both knowing what was about to happen. Both watched as Agustus swirled around and around, finially going up the pipe, then the song began. On and on the Oompa-Loompas sang, finially ending with the word fudge. On and on Mrs.Gloop freaked, finially asking where the pipe led.

"That pipe, just so happens to go to the room where I make the most delicious Strawberry-flavored chocolate covered fudge." Willy said brightly, not noticing that Sierra was desperatly trying to say that 5 times really fast under her breath, and failing horribly.

"Damn it...lets try this again Strawberry-flavored chocolate covered fudgeStrawberry-flavored chocolate covered fudgeStrawberry-flavored chocolate covered fudgeStrawberry-flavored chocolate covered fudgeStrawberry-coated chocolate fudge...shit!" Sierra muttered under her breath, trying again while Charlie was trying to keep a strait face, and failing miserably. Just in time did Sierra notice the Oompa-Loompa lead fat asses mother away, Sierra threw a party, in her mind anyways...

"Thanks for trying to stop that...little boy...from drinking my chocolate." Willy murmered to Sierra, after he had delt with his little potters trick.

"You're welcome, and he wasn't so little...he was...errrrrr...large enough to sink a boat..." she whispered, trying to make sure that Charlie wouldn't hear. Willy nodded in agreement, trying to kep his face strait. Out of the blue came Willy's boat, his pink boat...

"Cute...is it made of candy?" Willy nodded

"Then it's a real good thing that Agustus isn't here..." Willy nearly laughed. In they got, along the way Willy scooped up some chocolate from the river, which Sierra handed to Charlie and took a sip herself, loving it.

"It's delicious, so creamy..."

"That's because the water fall churns it up, makes it light and frothy, by the way no other fa-"

"You said that already." 'Damn you Varuca...'

"Boy you guys are really short..." Willy commented, starting their mini war, on it went, Charlie saw where this was going to go.

"Mr.Wonka, do you remember what it was like being a kid?"

"Yes..." 'Bye Willy...' off he went to his flash-back, Sierra, unwillingly, too went to her own flash-back.

Flash-Back

Her father was drunk...again, this time more so. He always got drunk no ,matter how broke they were. Scenes flashed before her eyes. Her Mom on the ground, crying, pain across her own cheek, her bum, every-thing hurt. He was shaking her, chocking her, trying to kill her when the O.P.P. stepped in, she saw the bear she always wanted on her beadside, in a white room, some-thing was beeping. She was in the hospital, the knowledge was so shocking it sent her back to the present.

End of Flash-Back

"Mr.Wonka! We're headed for a tunnel!" 'Yay! the tunnel' Sierra has always wanted to go on the tunnel ride. Down they went, into the darknesss, Willy ordered the lights on. To put it in a nut shell it was like on of the best roller-coasters she's ever been on. They Stopped in front of the Inventing room, Willy opened the door, starting a new Chapter in their trip.

A.N.Strawberry-flavored chocolate covered fudgeStrawberry-flavored chocolate covered fudgeStrawberry-flavored chocolate covered fudgeStrawberry-flavored chocolate covered fudgeStrawberry-flavored chocolate covered fudge- there said it! See ya nexttime! Violet turns into a blue berry-yay!!!!


	4. Hello Chris

A.N. Hello there eveyone, I must be surprising to you, an author who has updated more than once in one month! LOL!!! That may change as time goes on though, I'm getting a job and such, therefore resulting in less typing time...sorry... On the brighter side of things here is the 4th chappie! Enjoy, 'cause I'm putting my heart into it.

Disclaimer:For the millionth time, i donot own CATCF k?

* * *

Willy opened the door and the air was filled with clanks, buzzes and hums,they saw things that would be a mad scientists dream. Every-one gasped in awe at the sight before them. Willy looked proud and smug, not a good look for him either...but it was funny. Willy said something and the kids scampered off.

"Well?" she knew Willy was proud of his not-so-little workshop/invention room, but she couldn't help but to be amused.

"Nice, real nice...but...what happens if a certain somebody were to get ahold of some defective candy?" she asked slyly, Willy looked at her for a minuite then asked,

"How did you know, about this...you know about my...plan...how?" Willy, now was suspicious. Sierra decided to come out with it.

"Well...where I come from, you are, no offence, a fictional Character, played by a man by the name of Johnny Depp. Willy looked shocked, then a lok of sudden understanding was in his eyes.

"So that's why all those weirdo girls were calling me 'Johnny'! That explains alot..."

"So where are they now?" Willy only smiled evily...it scared Sierra...alot.

"That you will never know..." By this time every-one had scattered.

"Mr.Wonka whats this?" "Oh! Lemme show you!" Off he went, telling the kids who had gathered about Ever-lasting Gob-Stopperes. (Isn't that what it is?) Sierra ignored everything exept for this one line.

"So it's like chewing gum."

"No. You chew on chewing gum, if you chew on this you break all of the liitle teeth in you little noggin!" Willy finished with a grin. Sierra felt a small tug, looking down she saw a worried looking Oompa-Loompa tugging on her trench coat. Kneeling next to him she asked,

"What's the matter?" He replied in a line of sign-language and strange noises, which she somehow under stood as,

"The little boy called Charlie is in trouble Woman-in-long-coat."

"My name is Sierra, where is Charlie?" he motioned for her to follow him and off they went.

* * *

Sierra was upset that she would miss Violet getting turned into a blue-berry, but Charlie was more important. 'What trouble could Charlie possibly get into???' wondered Sierra as the Oompa-Loompa led her down to the Great Glass elevator. With the push of a button(Sierra had to lift the Oompa-Loompa) they were off. They flashed by several doors, when suddenly it stopped, right in front of the Entrance. Curiously Sierra hopped off and ran to the door, Oompa-Loompa hot on her heels. Once out-side she stopped dead. There stood Charlie, in a head-lock. The head-locker? Chris stood there, looking smugly pissed. The Oompa-Loompa was hugging her leg and quivered with fear. It didn't help that Charlie was crying, silently, but still crying, Chris hated it when somebody cried.

"Stop crying you baby-or else I'll give you something to cry about!" Chris threatened, raising his hand. Sierra knew what was going to happen-but she wouldn't let it. Not with-out a fight.

"Stop! It's me you want- leave him out of this!" Sierra yelled, her heart beating painfully against her chest. Chris turned to her slowly, grinning evily. Sierra noticed that the Oompa-Loompa was gone, she was on her own. He threw Charlie away easily, who landed a couple feet away with a thump. Chris walked towards her casually, then lightning fast he grabbed her long hair and yanked her back. She yelped in pain and tried to pull it out of his grasp. She was still in the process when she heard Charlie yell a warning. Using all of her strength she pulled her hair and was nearly free when she heard Chris swear in pain, looking around she saw at least 6 Oompa-Loompas kicking Chris in several areas. 'He won't be having kids soon..'thought Sierra as a well aimed kick hit him right where the sun didn't shine.Yanking her hair free she ran to Charlie, picking him up her yelled to the Oompa-Loompas,

"Leave him be! We have to go back and warn Willy!" Quickly they ran to the Elevator and pressed the button for the Inventing room.

* * *

'Where is Sierra and Charlie?' Willy wondered as he showed the childeren his 'Hair Toffie' and explained it. He also noticed that a couple of his Oompa-Loompas were missing and wondered about their disappearences. He was almost at the Chewing Gum Dinner Machine when Sierra appeared out of no where, panting slightly, Charlie and the missing Oompa-Loompas were on her heels. Now happy and excited that Sierra was here, not that he could understand why he was, he showed the kids his Chewing Gum Dinner Machine. Off went Mikes mouth.

"That's it?" "Do you even know what 'it' is?" Every one except Sierra looked confused.

"It's gum." Only Violet recognised the candy, which was pretty bad.

"Yeah, it's the most sensational and amazing gum ever, know why, Know why?"

"Why?" Sierra couldn't help but to ask.

"Because it's a 3 course dinner all by itself...hehehe." Willy looked so energetic and proud, Sierra couldn't help but to grin. This guy could crack her up.

"Why would anyone want that?" Mr.Salt asked. Willy fumbled for his que cards and made a couple of faces. Sierra was determined not to laugh. But the sight of him blinking at an extrodinary rate made a muffled giggle excape. She couldn't help but to think about what Chris would say. 'No please...no...sorry Willy...'

Flash-back

* * *

It was the first time that Chris wanted to watch a movie with her, and the last. They were watching _Charlie and the Chocolate Factory_. A movie that Sierra had loved since she had seen it in the theatres, the fact that Johnny Depp was in it was a bonus. They were at the part that Willy was reading his que Cards, Chris was bored out of his mind, Sierra was having the time of her life. She giggled when he wrinkled up his face. Chris scowled. It was after the movie that Chris said anything.

"Did you enjoy yourself?" She nodded

"I sure as hell didn't! The way you giggled and mooned over that...guy was unacceptable! If I ever see that actor or character he's dead!" Chris roared.

* * *

This flash-back was worse than ever, it was so vivid, she could still hear Chris... Charlie screamed a warning, but too late, a certain somebody ( 3 guesses who, 2 don't count) had grabbed a fistfull of her hair and yanked back, causing Sierra to yell in pain. Through her pain she could hear Willy and Charlie yelling at Chris. Hell Mike even insulted Chris alittle, calling him a big dumb-ass monkey who couldn't tell a guy from a girl.The insults streamed from all the remaining kids. 'I take back almost every insult I ever said about these kids.' Sierra thought blearily, eyes watering in pain.

"I'll save you Sierra!" Charlie yelled. Opening her eyes she noticed that he was indeed running towards her.

"NO!" That stopped him in his tracks. Breathing deeply Sierra asked Chris, very calmly,

"Why are you so hell bent on killing me?" She felt his fist loosen in surprise, quickly she yanked her hair free, only too have it grabbed, yanked and pulled by Chris's fist until she was forced to face him. She saw it coming, and knew it was inevitable, so she stood strait and tried to slap Chris. He caught her wrist easily.

"Allow me." he said so calmly that it scared her. Next thing she knew she was on the ground, her hair pulling painfully, her face stinging.

"Let her go. Now."

* * *

A.N. Now I know that I took forever, and I apologise. Also I noticed that Willy was a wee bit off Character and so was Charlie not to mention the Oompa-Loompas. Oh and from now on the Oompa-Loompas are O.L.s in my stories, their names are WAY too long. KK? See ya soon :):) Sierra 


	5. Apology and a sneekpeek

Hey all you's out there, I'm sorry that I'm taking forever to update and such, but I'm having alittle trouble so ya... writers block and an Uncle's death... so ya, don't be surprised if I don't update for a little while, I'm actually working on it now, so ya...sorry.

Quick sneek peek though-just to keep you in suspense.

"Let her go. Now." Now it normally takes alot to upset Willy Wonka, even when he had to close the factory he was only disappointed and sad. But now he felt pure raw anger. Chris turned slowly to him, dragging Sierra behind him.

"You. You're that Wonka guy. The one who Sierra is so fond of. The one who she made me watch-and I swore on that day that if I were to ever to see that asshole again, I would kill him!" with that he threw Sierra to the ground and and lept forward, hands aimed at the throat.

Sorry, that's all I've got so far... must find a way to help Willy... too tired, 1 am... must sleep... ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ Snore


	6. LOVE?

A.N. I'm sooooooo sorry that this took forever to update, but first I had a writers block, then my Uncle died THEN my sister started hogging the computer...so ya! By the way, one of my wonderful reviewers (who shall remaine unknown, unless you want differently...) yes Chris is in trouble, MAJOUR trouble...but how to get him out...that you will find out...soon...hopefully...

Disclaimer: No matter how long I type this story I will never own CATCF, that is unless I get it for Christmas from Tim Burton... Cinn:"Keep dreaming..." Me: "I will, and never stop!" Cinn: "Damn"

"Let her go. Now." Now it normally takes alot to upset Willy Wonka, even when he had to close the factory he was only disappointed and sad. But now he felt pure raw anger. Chris turned slowly to him, dragging Sierra behind him.

"You. You're that Wonka guy. The one who Sierra is so fond of. The one who she made me watch-and I swore on that day that if I were to ever to see that asshole again, I would kill him!" with that he threw Sierra to the ground and and lept forward, hands aimed at the throat, and fell on his face, Sierra clung to his heels. Quickly, before he could get back up Willy smashed Chris's head with his cane, knocking Chris into a black oblivion. Without being told the O.L's kicked Chris away, thinking of the longest and most painful way to go. Willy helped Sierra to her feet. Swaying she thanked him then turned to thank the kids when she saw Violet stick the piece of gum in her mouth. She tapped Willy on the shoulder and pointed to the chewing Violet.

"Uh little girl...Please don't don't do that!" But Violet wouldn't have it. On she chewed, exclaiming on how good it was, her mother stupidly encouraging her on.

"Ohhhhh shiiiiiiit." was all Sierra had to say as Violet turned purple.

"What's happening!" screamed Violets mom as her daughter began to swell up. Willy began nervously explaining.

"I'm so sorry.." he finished with a grimace and quickly vanished from sight. Sierra followed him with her eyes, he hid behind a machine, gripping the brim of his hat and seemed to be trying to pull it over his ears, muttering constantly.

"Willy you O.K?" Sierra asked, crouching next to him. He shook his head.

"It's not as bad as you think!" Sierra whispered, patting him on the shoulder.

"No, maybe not, she did deserve it...but the lawsuits-the lawsuits!!!!" Sierra blinked.

"But you have a defence...you told her repeatedly not to eat that candy..." Sierra said thoughtfully. She looked over at Willy to see his reaction, and noticed that he was peeking over the machine pipe. She also noticed that Violet had swelled up enough to resemble an extreamly large blueberry.

Sierra sighed and slowly crept to her place by Charlie. Willy snuck up on Ms.Beauregard, explaining on how 20 of his O.L.s tried the gum and had turned into a blueberry each time.On and on went the conservation finally the O.L's sang, and hating herself for it she sang along (under her breath of course) and hummed to the parts she didn't know. Off they rolled Violet to the juicing room (Can't spell...)Ms.Beauregard following her along.

They walked out of the room and walked along a hall way, the childeren nattering away, but Sierra payed them no attenetion. Instead she concentrated on her thoughts. 'How did Chris get here' this answer she already knew, he was accidentally sucked in with her. 'Or maybe not... what if he follwed on purpose, or what if it were destiny...am I to spend the rest of my life here?' the thought struck her hard. 'Where would I go...the Buckets wouldn't want me hanging around, and Willy is too busy to even think about me...but then why did he help me? Why did he put his neck on the line for me? So many damn questions...' she was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she didn't see where she was going and accidently ran into Willy.

"Sorry, wasn't looking where I was going..." Sierra trailed off, noticing that Willy didn't seem to notice her blunder. 'Must be another flash-back...' Sure enough,

"Sorry I was having a flash-back..." he said, sounding somewhat dazed, Mr.Salt pulled Varuca back.

"How often have these flash-backs occured?" He asked suspiciously.

"Increasingly, heheh...today." There was that fake smile. Gathering up her courage (of which there was very little, at that time) she walked up to Willy and matched his pace for awhile.

"What's the matter Willy?" he looked at her, blinked then shook his head.

"How could you tell? You don't even know me well..." 'ahhhh...he upset, and lonely...' she looked back at Charlie, who was grinning like an idiot. Sierra knew what was going through his mind. She smiled at him then returned her attention to Willy.

"Give me an hour or so with a person and I can read them like a book, it's a natural talent." Willy nodded. Then hesitated.

"Why was that guy...hurting you?" Such an innocent yet loaded question.

"He and I were...a couple...but I didn't give him what he wanted so he decided to get abusive untill I gave it." 'Why am I telling him this?' She asked herself, fuming silently.

"I'm sorry...but what did he want?" Yet another innocent yet loaded question.

"Sex." The answer was so flat and blunt that Willy stopped dead in his tracks, simply staring at her.

"Ah, a room I know about," Willy had stopped in front of the Nut Room. "Do you use the Nut sorter 2000? (Can't remember thte name so I replaced it...)

"No...heheheh, you're really wierd."

"No Willy, wierd is good. He's strange, strange is bad... odd is when you don't know what to call some one."

"Oh! Then you're strange!" Mr.Salt glared at Willy and had a familliar look in his eye, a look that Sierra knew well. The look that said that he wanted to hurt him. Unconsiously she shrank away, then stepped between them, putting herself at risk. There was only one thought in her mind. 'I won't let him hurt Willy, I'm used to being slapped, he isn't, I'll suffer so he dosn't, I love him too much.' The last sentence was enough to shock her into a an unconsiousness. The last thing she remembered was Willy and Charlie calling her name.

A.N. Weeee...another chappie fini, huzzah! HA! Sierra, or I, which ever one, finially realises that she's fallen for a childish, yet cute chocolatiere! Yayness R&R pplz! Please!!!!


	7. ch 6

A.N. Well, I am taking much longer than usual in updating, and I'm sorry for that. But so far I've been sick for almost a month, got better just in time for Christmas, then caught something that could have been Strep throat. So ya, I've been having fun-not! Ah well... here goes nothing, oh and a wee bit of a warning, this chappie is gonna be dark and fluffy,a wierd combo.

Disclaimer: If wishes came true then I would own all of the Characters that Tim Burtin created, but since they do not, I do not... s.o.b...

Willy caught her as she fell.

"Sierra! Um...wakey-wakey...time to get up!...Errrr...heheheh." Now Willy was feeling confused and nervous, why did she shrink away, then step in front of him, then faint? She was strange-no! Wierd, wierd is good...like her... Then he remembred the look that was Mr.Salts face. She was going to protect him, must've got really scared and fainted... He shook his head.

"O.K..."Gentally he set her down and started to pat her cheek lightly, shake her gentally, that was until a O.L. handed him a wet cloth. Willy gentally padded her forhead, knowing that time was short. Finially she woke up. Blinking she looked around.

"Wha...?"

"Okie-dokie, time to go starshine." Heaving her to her feet, he helped her stand. In to the Nut Room they went.

The room was filled with the chatter of squirrels and the rattle of rolling nuts. Varuca seemed interested.

"Squirrels!" She exclaimed

"Yeah, Squirrels..." Willy said inattentivly, he was watching Sierra out of the corner of his eye. He couldn't figure out-

"Mr.Wonka, how much do you want for one of these squirrels?"

"Oh, they're not for sale, she can't have one." Sierra was only partly aware of the conversation, she was too dazed and dizzy to care. Finially she noticed Varuca reaching for a squirrel. Sierra hid a smile, she was not going to miss Varuca. The squirrel screeched, not that Sierra could blame it.

On went the scene, Varuca screemed alot, the squirrels knocked on her head, Sierra quoted everything under her breath, and Varuca was thown down the garbage shoot. She and Willy did their own seperate little jig to the O.L.'s song. Soon Mr.Salt followed his bratty daughter, with the help of a squirrel of course. Sierra tried to cover up a snort, while Willy tried to hide a smile. The Teevee's looked suspiciously at them.

"What?" Sierra asked, confused at the look she was getting from Mike. He was pissed, that look she knew, but didn't know the other one, almost like she was cheating on a game... Click Sierra straitened, blinking at the sudden realisation. This was all a game to Mike, and to him, she was cheating, because she was close to Willy, friend-wise anyways. Smiling politly at Mike she kneeled next to him and asked in a mumer.

"What's the problem? Why are you mad at me?" he scowled at her.

"You're cheating." she shook her head.

"No, I'm not. I'm being nice, just like I'm being to you."

"You're still cheating." he muttered and turned to walk off, Sierra stopped him.

"By the way, thanks for sticking up for me in the Inventing Room, I appreciate it." Mike blinked, then jerked his arm free after mumbling a 'You're welcome'. Shaking her head, Sierra followed Willy into the Great Glass Elevator (G.G.E. for now on).

"I don't know why I never thought of this before, the G.G.E. is by far the fastest mode of transportation in the factory!" Sierra suddenly felt like she was being followed. She paled as she felt a blade press into her back.

"Say anything and I kill you." Chris hissed.

"Then kill me." Sierra said, getting tired of running away. She watched Willy turn around in confusion, then to paled at the sight of Chris. A sudden thought came like a thunder bolt to Sierra. What happened to those O.L.s?

"Chris what did you do the O.L.s that were kicking you to the entrance?" Sierra asked terrified for the little men.

"See for your self." He said smugly, turning her to the window. Looking out she saw the little men, lying on the ground, apperently dead. Tears ran down her face as a terrible anger curled inside her. Screaming her fury she lashed out at Chris and caught him in the cheek, he staggered backwards, gripping said cheek.

"Willy, get Charlie, Mike and Mr.Teevee out of here!" Dodging a slash she noticed Willy still standing there.

"Fine...Charlie-get the others outta here-NOW!" Jumping, Charlie grabbed Willy's coat and proceeded to pull him into the G.G.E., The Teevee's were already in there, pale as ghosts. Not paying attention to Chris, she got slashed, yelping, she dodged a fatal slice to the neck. Quickly she grabbed the knife holding wrist and twisted, noticing out of the corner of her eye that Willy had left. She breathed a sigh of relief and dodged a slap.Rolling she caught the knife and held it to Chris's throat. He chuckled.

"You havn't got the guts to kill me, do you?" He asked mockingly, Sierra lowered her hand.

"No. I have a bigger heart than that." She replied softly and smashed the hilt of her knife against the side of his head. He was out like a light. I can't just leave him here, thought Sierra. He'll have to go out side. Panting she picked him up slightly and started to walk to the entrance, only to be stopped by a small tug on her coat. Looking down she saw an army of O.L.s standing next to her. Shocked she asked, "How many of you are there? Never mind. How can I help you?"

"We take fat evil man outside, you take our elevator to T.V room." Tears filled Sierras Eyes as she shook her head.

"I can't let you be killed like the other ones." The O.L.s smiled and looked behind her. She to turned and saw the O.L.s she had talked about, standing there looking cold, but happy that she had remembered them.

"But I thought..."

"He did hurt us, not as much as snozz wangers though, and he did leave us in the cold, but he didn't kill us." The one O.L said. Smiling Sierra said,

"I'm glad he didn't kill you." she knelt and dropped Chris. Standing she swayed.

"Now where's this elevator?"

A.N. Another Chapter is fini. Sorry that it took forever. I had my French exam, that's the one reason that it's done, that's also why it's so long. KK? PLease tell me how I'm doing! I love reviews! Also I thank All those reviewers! There were way more than I had anticipated! Yes this is the first time I had checked my e-mail in a very LONG time LOL. But thanks soooooo much, you totally brightened my truly horrible day! Thanks sooo much again!!!!!!!


	8. ch 7

A.N. O.K...most of this chappie is gonna be Willy's POV, stating from where Chris showed up KK?

Disclaimer: To own CATCF would be the greatest thing on earth. But all I own is a box of Wonka Nerds. Which my sister has tried to steal several times...MINE!!!!!!!!!

He had heard Sierra say: "Then kill me." turning around Willy was going to ask what she ment. Then he saw Chris. All of a sudden he couldn't move, all he could do was watch and think. He wondered what had happened to his beloved O.Ls, then he saw Sierra's tears. He knew that they must be dead. He heard her scream of fury, saw her slap Chris. Then she yelled at him. He tried to help her, but he was frozen. She yelled at Charlie, he jumped and started to pull Willy by his coat. They were in the elevator when Sierra was slashed, Willy tried again to do something, mentally strangling Chris and stabbing him. They shot out of sight when Mike pressed a button. Off they went towards the t.v room. They zoomed by several rooms, Willy expained them all, except the sheep one. Charlie looked as miserable as Willy felt. Gentally, without thinking Willy patted Charlie's shoulder. Tears ran down Charlie's face silently as he did his best not to hug Willy. They had arrived at the doll hospital thingy. Willy explained this room as well.

"It's fairly new..." Willy said hesitantly, down the administration offices the G.G.E. went, Willy saying 'hello' to Doris. They were in the exploding candy room, the O.L.s were shooting at them, nearly hitting them a couple of times. Mike appeared to be annoyed.

"Why is everything here compleatly pointless?" he asked, before Willy could answer Charlie piped up.

"Candy dosn't need to have a point, that's why it's candy."

"That's stupid, candy is a waste of time!" Charlie saw Willy look horrified, then dazed, he was having a flash back.

Sierra had to sit in the O.L. elevator. Not that she minded, it was easier, she didn't fall very often. Finally she made it to the T.V. room. She noticed that Willy and the others weren't there yet. After putting on a pair of glasses she looked around, talking to the O.L.s. She heard a faint 'ding' on her right. She was leaning on a wall, relaxing when she saw Willy and the kids walk out. She kept silent and listened to Willy's explanation.

Willy was dissapointed that Sierra wasn't there, and scared, but he explained the room anyways, after they put some glasses on of course. Willy rambled on, then sent for his huge chocolate bar. They watched the 4 O.L.s carry it in, then heard behind them:

"Wow, that's ALOT of chocolate, Willy. Why is it so big?" asked an all to familiar voice. Willy thought that his heart might stop if he turned around.

"You know how a regular man turns out to be this big?" he held his fingers an inch apart, "Same basic principal." he said and pressed his really big red button. Out of the corner of his eye, Willy noticed a silvery haired figure walk next to him and watch in pure awe as his chocolate bar disappear.

"It's gone!" Charlie exclaimed.

"Told ya so! Come on, let's see what we got. Come on! Come on!" Now Willy was excited, now that Sierra was here. Strange... Willy thought. In came the chocolate.

"Take it." he told Mike, who shook his head, he repeated his request to Charlie.

"It's just a picture on a screen Mr.Wonka, I've tried before." Willy blinked, then turned to a shocked Sierra.

"You take it." Willy prayed that she would. Hesitantly Sierra reached out and grabbed the chocolate bar. Willy was delighted.

"Eat it." God let it be fine! Sierra took a small bite and smiled.

"It's delicious!!!!" absolutly extatic Willy began to explaine his idea, noticing that Sierra and Charlie were the only ones who were paying attention.

"Could you send other things?Like people?"

"Now why would I want to send people, they don't taste very good."

"Plus if he did, people might eat the other people, and that, as Mr.Wonka put it, it called canniballism, and is in fact frowned apon in most societies." Willy did his best not to laugh.

"That too..." Willy managed to say, delighted that she had remembered.

"Do you realise what you've invented, it' a teleporter!"

"Mike, I think Mr.Wonka knows what he's doing..."

"No he doesn't! Everyone thinks he's a genius,"

"Don't say another word Mike!" Sierra warned, too late.

"But he's an idiot! But I'm not." Mike ran towards the button stage-thingy, Sierra following him. He swatted aside two O.L.s, Sierra caught them and watched the others duck under the board as Willy shouted:

"Don't press my button!!!" Mike ignored him and jumped onto the platform, slowly rising as he did some stupid action moves. With a flash he was gone. They looked over at the t.v. When Willy asked a simple question and got snapped at, Sierra defended him.

"It was just a question! No need to snap! Besides, I wouldn't worry, your...little boy... is in perfectally good hands." Willy shot her a thankful glance behind Mr.Teevee's back. Mike finally appeared, got thrown around and squished.

"Ew, someone get him out of there." Mr.Teevee complied. They took awhile in deciding on how to get Mike back to normal size, finally agreeing on the taffy puller. Well more like Willy suggesting it, Teevee repeating it horrified, Willy pouting, Sierra telling Teevee that it was Mr.Wonk's idea, and off they went, escorted by an O.L. They headed toward the G.G.E.

"Now, how many childeren are left?"

"Just Charlie Mr.Wonka..." Sierra said tiredly, today had been along day.

"Where did all the others go?"

"Well...one went up a pipe, another got turned into a blue berry, another got attacked by squirrels and the other one just got zapped and turned into a barbie doll sized kid." Willy blinked.

"Oh. That means you've won my dear boy!" On and on Willy congratulated Charlie, shaking his hand at an incredible speed and turned to go into the G.G.E.

"Willy!" Sierra called, yet again too late as Willy crashed into the Glass doors. Sierra caught him falling, his hat fell off.

"You O.K?" Sierra asked, handing Willy his hat.

"Yeah.." Into the elevator they stepped. Willy pressed the button 'Up and Out'.

"Uh, Willy...what does that button mean?" Sierra asked nervously. She knew what it ment, and she was nervous. She just simply asked for Charlie.

"Hold on."

A.N. Wow, really long Chappie! Plus I updated twice today! Yay me!!!! R&R pplz!


	9. ch 8

A.N. WOOOHOOOO! I having so much fun! This story is starting to close. A couple more chappies left. But don't be sad! As soon as I finish this fanfic, I'll write a sequal! 'The Adventers of Sierra and the Great Glass Elevator'. Cool eh? Enjoy!

Disclaimer: How can I possibly own CATCF? I'm not Tim Burtin...am I????

Warning: This chapter will be depressing. There are several deaths. But remember-I AM SIMPLY TYPING DOWN MY IDEAS!!!!!!!! NO OFFENCE IS INTENDED!!!!!!!! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!!!!!!!!!

"Hold on" was all Willy said as the G.G.E. started to shake and rise. It was going faster and faster. Sierra was terrified, what if the elevator DID crash? So many things had changed when she and Chris had entered the movie. What if they really DID die? Charlie grabbed her waist and hung on for dear life.

"It's O.K. Charlie, I'm sure we'll be fine. You've gotta remember who we're with! I'm positive we'll be just fine!" Sierra said confidentally, patting Charlie head. Willy looked delighted and crazly excited.

"Ummm...Mr.Wonka? Arn't we getting close to the roof?" Charlie asked nervously, looking up. Willy giggled.

"Well, here we go, Up and Out!"

"Do you mean-?!"

"Yeah, I do!" Looking up Sierra felt her stomach drop. The roof was supposed to be glass...It was steel!

"Willy-I think we're on the wrong track!" Sierra yelled, pointing to the STEEL roof. Willy's eyes widened cosiderably.

"Uh-oh..." he squeeked as they went hurtling towards it. At that point Sierra, quickly knelt and hugged Charlie fiercely. Looking at Willy she did some quick calculations. If he were to kneel...he would be able to survive if they didn't make it through the roof. Grabbing his arm she pulled him down and hung on tight to him, sheilding both him and Charlie from and potential danger by covering them with her own body. Willy stiffened, Charlie curled into a ball and Sierra prayed to God that they would make it, and that Willy would forgive her. They all heard a crash, and then sunlight poured through the unharmed Glass. Sierra quickly got off of the two as they shot upwards.

"Willy! What goes up, must come down!" Willy blinked, jumped up, and watched the ground as they went hurtling towards it. Willy smiled and preesed a button that said 'hover'. They stopped dead, the G.G.E. hovering over the entrance. Sierra released the breath she had been holding.

"Sierra?" Willy asked, looking nervous, she turned to him.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks...if we had crashed, I probably would have lived, thanks to you." Willy was pretty nervous and embaressed. Sierra smiled and nodded, swaying alittle. She had lost alot of blood (The knife fight with Chris/ the slash on her arm), she had survived a potentailly horrifing accident, and she was tired as hell. She staggered when the elevator turned, Willy, noticing this, held her waist to steady her. Without thinking Sierra leaned slightly back, against him. Willy stiffened at first, but only for a moment, soon he relaxed and drew her slightly closer to him, and wrapped his arms around her waist. Charlie thought that they were a cute couple. They watched the other contestants walk out the gate. They zoomed up higher, until they could see they whole town from a birds-eye view. Looking around she noticed a plum of smoke comming up from around the buckets house area.

"Oh no..." Sierra murmered, turning pale as a sheet.

"No no no no no no no no no..." she whispered staring at the now burning Bucket household.

"Sierra what's- oh no! Dad! Mum!" Charlie yelled as they landed next to the house. Sierra detached herself from Willy and looked around. All the stretchers had sheets over them. There were no survivors. All the Buckets except one were dead. Charlie was the only Bucket left. Tears ran down Sierra's face as Charlie desperatly called for his dead family members.

"Excuse me miss?" Sierra turned to see a cop looking at her sadly.

"Yes?"

"We need to ask you and your kid some questions." Willy looked shocked

"You're Charlie's M-m-...ahh you know?"

"No, I'm not Charie's mom. I'm not even related to him. I'm just a family friend."

"Oh, sorry ma'am." the cop proceeded to ask some questions, all of them Sierra did her best to answer, Charlie helped out alot, though he cried alot. Willy, however, answered the last question.

"Where do you plan on living from here on in?" the woman asked worridly.

"They're comming to live with me in my factory." Willy said helpfully.

"Wha-?"

"Charlie won the grand prize-he's the factory's new heir." Willy told his little story.

The cop smiled.

"I'm glad." and she walked away to take her coffie break. Willy turned to talk to Charlie, they both had their back to her. Suddenly she felt a blade press itself into her back, a hand covered her mouth.

"Time to go, bitch." Chris hissed, dragging her backwards. Sierra thrashed, kicking some snow at Willy. He looked around to protest then stopped once he saw Chis.

"You. You killed Charlie's family, didn't you?!" Willy demanded. Chris laughed.

"You're not as stupid as you seem!" he laughed. Sierra felt the blade cut her back through her coat.

"Too bad you can't save Sierra- she's mine!"

"I belong to only one person Willy." Chris looked triumphant.

"You." Willy looked shocked, the happly surprised.

"Well, Willy-now you own a dead Sierra!!!!" Chris snarled as he drove his blade into Sierra's back.

A.N. Sorry, had to leave on a cliffie. Don't worry, Chris get's what's comming to him!


	10. ch 9

A.N. Okay-I'm sorry to all those who are out to get me. I did warn you-so no killing me.

Discclaimer: No own CATCF.

Just as Chris shoved his blade forward, Sierra twisted and some how managed to free herself, though she did get cut badly. Gasping for air Sierra dodged yet another slash, instead it caught Willy's cane. Growling Chris started attacking Willy. Willy did his best to block and dodge. Only once did he actually get cut, it was just his coat tails though. Chris, being frustrated at having missed, stabbed at Sierra, which would have killed her, if Willy had not jumped in front of her. Time slowed as Sierra screamed. The knife caught Willy in the lower V of his rib cage. A gunshot rang through the air and Chris died with a gapping hole in his head. Charlie had gone and gotten help. Sierra caught the falling Willy. Gentally she laid him down, his head on her lap. The cop was shouting for an ambulence.

"You idiot...why did you do that? He was after me-not you." Tears formed in her eyes. Looking down she saw the knife still sticking out of him. Gentally she pulled it out of him. He gasped, chocking on the blood in his mouth. Quickly Sierra set him in to the recovery position, he spat out the blood.

"Because you mean alot to me...gosh darnit-quit crying.You're gonna make me cry." Willy coughed. Tears ran down her cheeks as she gentally pulled him into a sitting position and hugged him.

"Then don't even think about dieing on me Willy Wonka! You mean way too much to me to do that!!!" Sierra said fiercly as she stood up, pulling Willy up with her. Genatlly she helped Willy into the stretcher. Sierra got into the back, Charlie hopped into the front of the ambulance, and off they drove.

3 Weeks later

Willy had helped them get settled into the factory. There was a part in the factory that was like a house. Luckily Willy had two other spare bedrooms. Willy taught Charlie tons of things, how to make candy taste good and such, and Sierra desined the candy packaging, sometimes she helped with the names too. The real Challenge, though, was to mahe a semi-healthy meal, one that had the proper nutrients for little boys, yet had enough junk food to satisfy a certain Chocolatiere.

It had been almost a month yet Sierra still had bad dreams of Willy and Charlie getting killed, or that Chris somehow came back to hunt her. Every night she would wake up, gasping for air, the image of blood and guts still in her head. She never told Willy or Charlie about these dreams, she didn't want to worry them. But she did anyways.

"She had another bad dream Mr.Wonka. I could hear her gasping our names in her sleep. What should we do?" Truth betold Willy Wonka didn't know WHAT to do.

"What would you do if you're confused Charlie?"

"Talk to my parents...but they're...dead." Willy patted Charlie's shoulder confortingly. Charlie had loved his parents very much, why and how where beyond Willy. Against his better judgment, Willy told Charlie about his dad, and his past. That now he was scared to even go near the place. Charlie didn't understand, but offered to go with Willy to help make amends. They forgot to tell Sierra where they were going.

"Willy! Charlie! Lunch!" called Sierra. She had made thier favorite. Chocolate penut butter and cotton candy-flavoured jam sandwiches. She waited for a couple of minuites. Then called again. She called a couple more times, she was getting worried. Finally, she called an O.L.

"Do you know where Charlie and Willy are???" she asked worridly. The O.L. shook his head, obviously as confused and worried as she was. Sighing she quickly made another sandwich for the O.L. which he took thankfully.

"Would you keep me company? Or do you need to work on something?" he shook his head and explained that he had been heading over to his break room for lunch. They chatted for awhile, wondering where the two boys had gotten to.

Willy and Charlie, completly unaware of how much stress they were causing Sierra, talked to Wilbur Wonka about their perdicament.

"Why don't you do what you do best Willy? Invent a candy for her!" Wilbur exclaimed.

"What a great idea Dad!!!! Thanks!" With that Willy gave his Dad a hug and ran off, Charlie trying desperatly to catch up and not to laugh.

By now Sierra was terrified. The O.L. had left after many thanks and comforting words. Sierra paced the room, worring her head off. In fact she was so busy worrying she didn't notice Willy and Charlie slip in.

"Where are they? Why didn't they tell me they were going to leave? Ohhhh... I can't stand it any more-I'm going to go looking for them!" Sierra cried to herelf, turning to get her coat she saw Willy and Charlie looking ashamed of themselves. They also looked scared. But Sierra was so happy too see them she couldn't be angry. Tears of relief ran down her face as she bent down to hug Charlie, straitining she hugged Willy as hard as she could to make sure he was real. Sobbing she groaned,

"Where have you two been? Why didn't you tell me where you were going? Oh never mind-thank God you're safe!" Willy gasped as all the air was knocked out of his lungs. He looked down at Charlie to see what he thought of this. Charlie was too busy gasping for air to notice. Taking a deep breath he wrapped his arms around her trembling frame. She buried her face into his shirt, trying to calm down.

"Where were you two? Do you know how worried I was?" she demanded, still hugging Willy, more gentally though. The boys, feeling bad for putting Sierra through all that stress, told her everything.

"How ironic...you were trying to find a way to take away some of my stress, and end up getting me more stressful. Funny." She chuckled. Noticing their aprehensive looks she chuckled.

"I'm not mad, I'm not grounding you or anything like that, but I do want you to eat your lunch before you go inventing again." The relief on their faces was hilarious. Sierra shook her head and pointed to their sandwichs. Looking delighted they strode over to eat, but not before Willy kissed her gentally on the cheek.

"Sorry Sierra." he murmered and walked away. Sierra blinked, that had been the first real intimate move Willy had made. Shaking her head Sierra went to her bed room to have a nap.

A.N. Wow...that turned out longer than expected, I'm sorry for hurting Willy-I banged my head against the wall what seemed like 100 times. So big apologies!!!!!!! Oh warning, there might be a lemon in the next one. And a Willy getting drunk on fizzy lifting drinks. Sorry, but this Chappie was a bit random...ah well.


	11. chapter 10

A.N. Hey y'all, I've got some good news. This story may turn out longer than I had planned. Oh, and Phantom's Ange, if you're reading this, I would recomend reading your e-mails. If anyone wants to e-mail me with questions or suggestions, they are most welcome. I've found that flames don't discourage me, they inspire me. So if you have ANY suggestions, complaint or whatever, don't be afraid to tell me. Oh, and if I don't answer your questions, don't worry, I have a bad habbit of not checking my e-mail. So it may take me awile. KK? Any-who. Willy will get drunk-not severly-just funnily. Gahhh! I can't describe it-you'll have to see for your self. Enjoy!...Wow...big authors note...wake up! I can see you sleeping over there!!!! Wakey-wakey!

Disclaimer: I only own, myself, my horrible spelling, my plot, ideas, and a very long authors note. Nope, CATCF isn't in that list...damnit.

Willy and Charlie were happy that they hadn't been grounded from inventing and eating their products, but they did feel bad about causing Sierra alot of stress, PLUS making her cry.

"We've gotta find a way of releaving stress. A candy that will lift her off her feet. What does she like that I havn't invented Charlie?" Charlie thought a moment as they walked down the long hall way.

"Do you have any fizzy drinks?" Willy shook his head after a moments thought.

"People have said that flying, or even the idea relaxes them...I've got it! A fizzy drink that has so many bubbles that it lifts you into the air!!! Fizzy Lifty Drinks!!!!" Willy exclaimed, jumping with delight. Charlie nodded excitedly. They ran towards the G.G.E. Willy was so excited he bumped into the glass.

"Ouch...must remember where that silly thing is." They zoomed off to the inventing room. Willy sat on a purple cushion that was on the ground, in some random corner. Charlie sat next to him and thought.

"What makes people float, or at least feel like they're floating Mr.Wonka?" he said at last.

"Please Charlie, call me Willy. Mr.Wonka sounds so...old and adultish...it's ewww..." Willy shuddered.

"Any ways. I've heard that when people drink beer or some such stuff, they feel like they're floating...don't ballons float Charlie?" Willy asked suddenly, startling Charlie.

"Yeah...the ones filled with helium anyways. But helium is deadly!"( It isn't really, but if you breath enough in you'll lose brain cells) Willy thought for a second.

"Do you know what makes helium float?" Charlie shook his head. Willy thought, then snapped his fingers.

"It's the heli in it."

"What? But how?"

"Well, heli in Oompa-Loompian means light, by the way did you know that most of our language is based off of Oompa-Loompian? Ah never mind, but helicopters are light right? And they have heli in them!" Willy exclaimed. It did make sence, but in a wierd way. Ahh well, wierd is good I suppose...Charlie thought to himself as Willy gave the gathered O.L. instructions. They would have kept going through dinner, but they didn't want to stress Sierra out...again. So with much reluctance, they zoomed over to their 'house' on the G.G.E. Stepping out they noticed Sierra cooking still. She flipped what ever it was out of the pan and on to the waiting plates. Turning around she smiled as she saw Willy and Charlie standing at the door, sniffing cautiously.

"Don't worry boys, it's not gonna kill you- I've all ready tried some, and I feel fine." She laughed at the relief evident on their faces.

"C'mon, it's a new recipe, and I think that you will like it. It's a complete Wonka Dinner. Every thing is candy, except for the sausages, I fried up. There is a catch though." Willy and Charlie looked at each other sadly, they knew it had been too good to be true.

"I'd like you to take the rest of the night off, and watch a movie with me. One that will probably shock the hell out of you." Willy and Charlie blinked. Sierra looked so apprehensive that they agreed. Dinner was awsome. They waited patiently for Sierra to pop the movie in. The option screen for '_Charlie and the Chocolate Factory_' appeared. Willy and Charlie looked shocked. They watched the whole thing without saying a word. After the movie ended, the was dead silence.

"Wow...heheheheh...so that's how you knew how every-thing would happen..." Sierra nodded sadly, tears ran down her face. Willy blinked.

"What's the matter Sierra?" Charlie asked. Sierra looked at them shocked.

"You-you don't hate me? You're not scared of me?" they both shook their heads, confused.

"Why would we hate you?" Charlie asked, Sierra felt more tears run down her face.

"I don't know-I just thought you would..." her voice cracked and broke as a sob shook her frame. Charlie looked bewildered, Willy, understanding, got up, walked over to where she was sitting. He noticed her flinch.

"We're not Chris, Sierra. We love and appreciate you for who you are, no matter where you came from, or what you know." Willy murmered, surprisingly mature, understanding and kindly. Sierra blinked, more tears ran down her face. But Willy saw the relief, and the confusion in her eyes.

"Thanks...I see that now...but what did you get into?" Willy blinked, it was his turn to be confused.

"You're not usually this way, you're...more like a kid than anything else. And I admire you for that, and envy you for it too." Sierra said quickly as she saw amusment glitter in his eyes. The serious expression faded as he gave her a hug.

"Better? Good! I'm tired, and Charlie is to by the sounds of things." Willy said as Charlie yawned. Sierra giggled weakly and went to get up. Willy stopped her.

"I'll tuck Charlie in. You relax." Willy said and turned to follow Charlie. Sighing Sierra laid down on the couch and closed her eyes, she was asleep before she realised it.

Willy walked in and saw her sleeping. Chuckling quietly he walked silently to her, and looked at her. Suddenly he frowned at her position. She would surely be sore in the morning if she kept in that position. Sighing Willy bent down and picked her up in his arms bridal style. She muttered in her sleep and nuggled closer to his chest, burying her face in to his shirt. Willy stiffened at the sudden move. He wasn't stiffining in repulse, but in fear. He didn't want to wake her up. She would probably get mad at him.

Sierra opened her eyes relunctantly and Willy's scent filled her nose as she realised that she was cuddled up against him. Slowly and calmly she looked into his eyes that clearly read 'Uh-oh, I'm in for it now.'.

"Willy?" she murmered, still sleepy. Willy blinked. She didn't _sound_ mad. She simply sounded sleepy and confused.

"Go back to sleep, I'll tuck you in." Sierra, feeling like she was young again, nodded and snuggled into his warm chest again. She listened to his heart beat. It was a comforting sound. He genatlly stepped into her room and set her down on her bed. It's a good thing she changed into her P.J's before the movie. Willy thought to himself. She had cut down a pair of his P.J's to fit her. Shaking his head, Willy left the room and went to bed, only to dream of Sierra, and what he wanted to do to her. He wanted to love her, but was afraid of doing what Chris had done to her. He wouldn't-couldn't do that. He wouldn't do what he wanted to unless she came to him. He wouldn't hurt her-never.

A.N. Awwwww, Willy admits to himself that he loves Sierra, but won't do any thing, he's too scared. Also I've noticed that Willy is WWWAAAAYYY out of Character-sorry. R&R please!!!!


	12. ch 11

A.N. Sierra adn Willy are gonna have a rough night. Several flash backs and fears of the future will combo into the worst nightmere ever dreamed. I should warn you, lots of abuse, blood and terror. If you don't like those things, skip the parts that I will single out. The nightmere is based off of a similar one I had last night. It scared me shitless, I couldn't even call for my Dad. I ended up turning on the light and looking all over my room several times to make sure it was just a dream, surprisingly, I slept again that night. Oh, and there will be some magic involved in the rest of the story. Nothing major, for now anyways.

Diclaimer: I do not own CATCF. Sorry.

After Willy pulled the covers over her small frame and left, Sierra fell asleep, thinking good thoughts. But apperantly that her dreams wouldn't comply.

Nightmere warning, Rating:M, very bloody

She was in a room in the factory, a room she had never seen before. It's white walls were splattered with some thing that looked distrubingly like blood. Whether it be old dried blood or very recent crimson. She walked to the center of the room where a steel stool stood. In front of it, on another stool was a floppy-eared rabbit. On it's head was Willy's hat. In fact it was dressed like the chocolateir, only every-thing was made in a mini version.

"Willy?" her voice echoed around the room eerily. The rabbit, a cute snow white, nodded his head, his ears flopping around comically. Sierra smiled, then frowned.

"Why are you a bunny?" before he could answer Sierra felt herself shrink. Suddenly she was in a third-peron view. In her place was another rabbit. She watched Chris walk in. He was smiling.

"Nooooo!" she screamed as he picked up Willy, and right in front of the rabbit her, bent him back wards, his ears nearly reached his feet. 'Willy' was screeching in pain, suddenly she heard a sickening crack as Willy's spine broke. Chris folded Willy in half, blood squirting everywhere. Before her was Chris again, only he was WAY bigger. She was the rabbit again. She looked at the Willy rabbit. He was ripped in half, the only thing still connecting him together was his intestines, which she could see very clearly. Picking Sierra upp, Chris smiled evily and proceeded to fold her in half. The pain was excruciating, she screamed and pain and torture. Just as she felt her back snap in half everything went black.

End of first nightmere

Willy woke up, panting, sweaty and in pain. He had dreampt that Chris had shrunk him into a rabbit some how, and, in front of Sierra in bunny-form, bent him in half the wrong way. He had been in excruciating pain, heard a snap and was in Sierra's eyes eyes. He saw Chris do many things he'd rather not remember or see again. Willy shuddered, and against his better judgment, fell back asleep. In the room across the hall Sierra had never woken up and was in fact in another nightmere.

Nightmere 2 rated T, undiscribed rape

Sierra had been wandering around for some time, lost in a town she had never been in before or seen. Suddenly, without warning or anything Chris had her. His hand was on her throat. Everything else was a painful blur. Suddenly she was jerked into third person view, she saw Chris on top of her. Her face was covered in bruises and tears ran down her face.

"Willy help me!!!!" she screamed in pain as Chris thrust himself into her.

End of nighmere 2

Willy woke with a start, tears running down his face, hating himself. He had dreampt that he had RAPED Sierra. He shuddered, then remembered how he looked in her eyes. He was Chris, he wasn't Willy in that dream. He also remembered her calling his name as he-NO! Blinking, he realized that Sierra really was calling his name. Quickly he jumped out of bed, and ran to her door, trying to open it, not that he could remember closing it. The door was either jammed or locked, neither was possible. This door had no lock, and it was jam-proofed, seeing as it usually swung open when you simply touched it. It wasn't showing it either. No matter how hard Willy pushed, the door wouldn't move. Using a technique he had learned from watching too many cop shows, Willy charged into the door, which opened rather relunctantly. Willy saw Sierra withering on her bed, wimpering and yelling his name, tears streaming down her face. Quickly he shook her, gentally yet firmly, calling her name. Suddenly she woke with a start, gasping for air, looking about frantically. Finally she saw Willy and broke down sobbing. In between sobs she told Willy about all of her nightmeres.

"Sierra, it's alright. Chris is dead. He can't get you. You're safe." Willy soothed, hugging her. She clung to him like her life depended on it. Willy blinked at the shadow that covered them. Turning, Willy saw Charlie standing in the door way, looking concerned.

"Is she O.K. Willy?" Charlie asked, looking at the still sobbing Sierra. Willy shook his head slowly and sadly. Charlie walked in, Willy noticed tears in his eyes.

"Nightmeres?" Willy asked softly. Charlie nodded. Holding one arm out Willy scootched over to let Charlie sit next to him. Sitting down, Charlie leaned into the crook of Willy's arm and let his arm wrap aound him to hold Sierra too. Without thinking Charlie hugged Sierra, who returned the hug tearily. Willy leaned back and started to doze. Sierra and Charlie too started dozing and soon the three fell asleep.

A.N. Whew. It isn't as scary when you read it, but if you were to see it like I did, then you'd be terrified. Obviously the dreams were altered slightly. You ask where the magic is? Why do you think that Willy couldn't open the door. Oh, I consider magic under the same catagory as hauntings. KK? I suppose that you've figured out why Willy couldn't open the door eh?


	13. ch 12

A.N. O.K. Phantoms Ange, I answered your e-mail, Yes I would love to hear from you again. O.K. I kinda need help. Does any one have ideas on how to bring Willy and Sierra together? I'm lost,and getting close to having no ideas, so ya... the updating may slow down a little. KK? onwards!

Disclaimer: I no own CATCF, only Sierra and my screwed up ideas.

Sierra woke up slowly, blinking in confusion. Looking around she noticed that she was leaning on Willy's shoulder, Willy himself sleeping, Charlie was asleep on the other shoulder. Frowning she remembered last night. Her nightmeres, how Willy had woken her up from a particularly horrible one. How he and Charlie had fallen asleep in her bed. She yawned, not quite awake, and enjoying herself immensly. Although she started to get boared after awhile. She looked over at Charlie to see if he was awake yet. He was, thankfully.

"Good morning, Charlie." she whispered, he nodded to her and mouthed the same. Sierra pointed to Willy and mouthed 'I'm gonna wake him up' Charlie nodded, trying not to laugh. Grinning like an idiot, Sierra leaned over and tickled him.

"Five more minutes, Dad." Willy mumbled, trying to swat her hands away. Sierra and Charlie giggled silently. Willy heard them and opened his eyes slowly and relunctantly, he looked around, looking confused.

"G'morning starshine, the Earth says hello!" Sierra sang, catching Willy's eyes with her own. Willy blinked.

"Heheheheh...why am I-Oh!" Willy remembered last night. His look went from confued, to understanding, to concerned.

"You O.K? Did both of you sleep O.k.?" Willy asked. Sierra and Charlie nodded. Getting off the bed, Sierra and Charlie straitned, groaning. Now that he was free, Willy also tried to get up. But found that he was extreamly stiff. Wincing he fell back against the head board. Sierra heard the 'thump' and looked to see Willy, wincing and trying to sit up strait.

"Willy, what's the matter?" Sierra asked, sitting down next to him.

"I'm stiff, it must have been the poition I was in last night...ow eheheheheh." he chuckled, after another futile effort to get up.

"Here, let me help you." she laughed, gentally grabbing his shoulder and pulling. He blinked, then winced. Quickly she asked Charlie to get Willy's cane. Pulling the cover away she got Willy to stand, helping him more than once to stay there.

"How about we jut take the day off, how does that sound?" Sierra asked looking at Willy. He thought for a moment just as Charlie ran in with Willy's cane.

"Yeah! That's a great idea! Heheheheh, let's boogie!" Willy enthused.

"Um-Willy? Shouldn't we change...?" Sierra suggested, pointing to his P.J's. Looking down at himelf he laughed.

"Another great idea! Wow! You're on fire today!" he walked out of her room stiffly. Charlie looked at Sierra.

"What's up with Willy?" Sierra smiled

"Why don't you get dressed, we're having a day off." Charlie nodded enthused. He ran out of the room, and turned into his. Sierra was dressed in under a minute, her hair was brushed and pulled into a ponytail. She pulled on her boots and her black trench coat. Walking out she leaned against the wall to wait for Willy to come out. She was soon accompanied by Charlie. They waited for a little while.

"I'm gonna see if he needs help." Sierra said finally. She walked over to Willy's door and knocked.

"You O.K. Willy?" the response was muffled by the door.

"Eheheheh...no. I'm dressed from the waist down, but I had to sit down to reach my shirts...and ahhhh, I'm stuck." By the sounds of things, he was also very embarresed.

"Alright, I'll come in and help you." chuckling she opened the door and walked into a room of choas. There were stripes of purple, brown and white, all swirled together. Looking around she saw Willy. Pity was the first sensation that she felt, then humour. Poor Willy was stuck. He was basically sitting in the centre of the room, with nothing to grab onto, except a very tipsy looking dresser. Sierra laughed gentally.

"Well, well...You are indeed stuck. Here, take my hand." Sierra held out her hand. Now this simple action was very daring, considering Willy didn't have his gloves on. Willy hesitated, looking at her outstreatched hand. Then without further thought, grabbed it. Sierra blinked at his un-gloved hand. Shaking her head she pulled him to his feet. The momentum carried Willy right onto Sierra, and threatened to carry them backwards. Staggering backwards Sierra did her best not to fall. Unfortunatly, or fortunatly, depends on a persons view, her best wasn't enough. Back they fell, Willy on top.

"Nice...now how are we going to get up?" Sierra asked Willy. Willy winced, he had thought of one idea, but he didn't like it, he didn't like their position either. Sierra was flat on her back and he was on top of her. He wasn't touching her. Just on his hands and knees, straddling her.

"I have an idea, but I don't like it." Sierra looked at him, which wasn't hard, considering their position.

"Oh? And it would be?" Willy blushed, immediatly Sierra was suspicious.

"Well...you're gonna have to find a way to roll us over, so you're on top of me, then you could pull me up..." Willy finished, looking at her.

"Mmm-kay. You're going to have to lay down on me for starters." Willy looked shocked at the idea. Then hesitating, lowered himelf onto her.

"Kay-good. Now let me do the rest and go with the flow." Willy nodded. Sierra wrapped her right leg around his, then she grabbed his right wrist. Quickly she rolled over, dragging Willy gentally underneath her. Gasping for breath she fell on him.

"Just give me a second to catch mt breath." she panted. Having caught it she stood and bent over, grabbing Willy's hand she pulled him up, more carefully this time. Still he swayed.

"Mmmm-kay, now what shirt did you want?" she looked at him.

"Wait, I wanna guess, she pulled out the shirt he wore on the tour. He grinned and nodded. Smiling Sierra helped him into it, into the vest and his coat. She found his cane and hat, handing them to him they saw Charlie sitting on the ground, writing on a sheet of paper.

"Charlie we're ready, lets go have fun!!!" Charlie jumped up, tucked his notepad away and followed them to the G.G.E.

"By the way, what took you to so long."

"We had complications."

A.N. K-I still need help, romantic wise, the rest I've finally got figured out. But help is most welcome and appreciated!


	14. Fun Day and Flashbacks

A.N. Woohoo! I'm back with some ideas! I had to get some help from my step-mom. Cool eh? Anyhoodles, ideas are still welcome. Oh, thanks for the idea Phantoms Ange, but who says that I've gotten rid of him? I'm thinking that he'll stick around for awhile.

Disclaimer: If I had a penny for every time I wished that I owned CATCF, I'd be a trillionaire...

"By the way, what took you so long?"

"We had complications." Was Sierra's answer to Charlies' question. He looked at her a question in his eyes. Sierra sighed as they stepped into the G.G.E.

"To put it in a nut shell, Willy was stuck, I pulled him out, he fell on me, I rolled us over, got up and pulled him up...again." She added as an after thought. Charlie snorted. Willy, blushing, pressed the button labled 'CHOCOLATE ROOM'. The elevator did the usual unexpected jolt then zoom they were off. After many turns and twists, they made it to the chocolate room.

"Sooo...what are we gonna do?" Charlie asked, looking at Willy, who looked at Sierra. Smiling she inched slowly over to Charlie.

"Well...I was thinking that maybe we could always...tickle each other!" She said, attacking his ribs. Charlie yelped and retaliated, laughing. Down he went, still laughing and squirming. As suddenly as she started she stopped. Grinning she pointed at Willy, who had his back facing them, and made a tickling motion. Charlie nodded laughing. Sneeking over she motioned for Charlie to continue laughing. She was suddenly reminded of the tour day. Her grin grew as she crept closer, closer-now! She pounced, Willy's rib's was her target...again. He spun around and caught her easily. Soon his fingers were dancing lightly over her ribs, tickling her. Her laughs rang through the room. Quickly she reached up and got his ribs-an acomplishment for her. He yelped and rolled off her. Sierra followed the motion and staddled him, tickling him. Willy squirmed underneath her, giggling like mad and trying desperatly to get his breath back.

"Let's get Charlie." she murmered, still giggling. Willy nodded, gasping for air. She started to get off of him, but was stopped by Willy's hands on her waist. She blinked and looked at him, a question in her eyes. He grinned sheepishly.

"You never did tell me what all those flash-backs during the tour were all about... I thought that now would be a good time to tell me about it...?" he trailed off, looking up to see Charlie, standing over them, looking amused and embarressed. Sierra sighed.

"Have a seat Charlie, I suppose I aught to tell you about my past..." Charlie nodded, then glanced at their position and grinned. Sierra looked at Will, still underneath her and holding her waist. Sierra and Willy blushed. Hurridly Sierra stood, pulling Willy up. Of course she pulled too hard in her hurry, and fell back as Willy fell over her. They were in the exact same position as last time.

"Oh snozwangers..." Willy muttered. Sierra laughed.

"See Charlie? This was our 'complications'." Charlie blinked the covered his mouth, trying not to laugh. Willy and Sierra looked at each other and blinked.

"What's he laughing at?" Willy asked as Sierra shrugged. Sighing Willy lowered himself onto her, she wrapped her left leg around his, grabbed his wrist and flipped them both over. Laying on Willy, Sierra panted. Quickly she hauled herself and Willy to their feet. Grinning like idiots they chased Charlie and caught him. Sierra held him down as Willy tickled him. All three of their laughs rang through the factory.

An hour later...

Sierra, Willy and Charlie lay on the swudge, panting. They had chased each other aroung the chocolate room, tickling each other like mad.

"So...are ya gonna tell us about your past?" Charlie asked, sitting up. Willy looked at her hopefully. Sierra sighed and stood up, pacing. She looked at the hopefull and expectant faces of Willy and Charlie and sighed.

"Allright...let me warn you though...my past isn't a happy one." She sat down, rubbing her hands over her face tiredly. Willy got up and sat down behind Sierra, he spread his legs and tucked himself up against her. Gentally he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her against him. He tucked her head under his chin. Charlie came and sat next to the pair.Sierra took a deep breath and began.

"I was born March 10, 1987 in a little town called Glensdale, Ontario. I was an only child, born into a poor family, kinda like you Charlie...anyways, I grew up with next to nothing, seeing as my father took whatever money we had and drank it away." Seeing their confused looks Sierra sighed.

"He was an achoholic, he spent whatever money we had on booze...unfortunatly for my Mom, he was violent when he drank. I grew up with abuse, drugs and achohol...yes he hit me Willy." She said, answering his unspoken question. She saw the rage in his eyes.

"I'm going to pay him back!" he growled. Sierra shivered at the tone of his voice.

"Don't bother, he's already dead." she murmered. Willy hugged her tight as tears came to her eyes.

"Let me finish. One night he got out of control. He nearly killed my Mom, had I had not stepped in. He had her in the air by the throat, strangling her. I hit him on the back, yelling at him to let her go. He did. Before I could do anything he struck me. I fell to the floor, crying. Mom had disappeared, I didn't care at the moment, just so long as she was safe." Willy looked at Sierra. Her eyes were glazed over and seemed to stare at nothing as she continued.

"He had me in the air, strangling me as he had done earlier with Mom. Suddenly the was a gunshot. My Dad fell to the ground, a bullet hole in his head. I blacked out as the police came in. I spent a week in the hospital. Mom and I lived with her Mom for the rest of her life. I met Chris on the street, he was, in a way, my knight in shining armour. He whisked me off my feet. 3 months later he proposed, I declined, I wasn't ready." Willy and Charlie listened, entranced.

"That's when the abuse started. He figured that since I wasn't ready for marrige, I'd be ready for sex. I wasn't. He tried to seduce me on more than one account, always begging. Finially, he gave up and decided to try and beat it out of me." Tears ran down her face as Sierra remembered.

"One day I was sick and tired of being alone in a house with Chris, so I called my family and asked if they would like to have a get-together. They all accepted. They decided to fly over and stay for a week. Chris didn't like the idea, but agreed, still in hopes of seducing me. I was sitting on the couch, reading when I recieved the call. The planes had crashed, both of them, and there were no survivors. My life was a living hell from there on. The only thing that saved me from suicide was you. I'd watch your movie at every chance." Sierra said, looking at Willy and Chalie, who were looking at her with disbelief in their eyes.

"That's how I got here. I was watching the movie one night while Chris was at the bar. Just as the credits came up Chris walked in and went for my throat. I opened my eyes and found myself at your gates. I wandered around for awhile, untill I found Charlie. The rest is history." She finished exhaustedly. Willy simply sat there for awhile, Charlie stared at her.

"So...that's why you're having nightmeres." Charlie squeeked. Sierra nodded, tears running down her cheeks. She blinked and realized that she was crying. She gasped and wiped her tears away, apologizing all the while.

"Stop. Please, just stop. We're not mad at you for crying and we love you for who you are." Willy murmered, hugging her tight, tears running down his own cheeks. Sierra turned to face him and leaned against him, sobbing her sore heart out. Charlie crawled over and hugged Willy and Sierra, crying too, remembering his parents and his grandparents, and their funerals. Finially they stopped crying, Sierra had fallen asleep. Charlie and Willy looked at each other and smiled. Charlie stood and backed up as Willy stood, holding Sierra.

"I'll go put her into bed. If you want you can work on the fizzy lifting drinks." Willy whispered, Charlie nodded and called for the pink candy boat. The two separated, for the time being.

A.N. Whew...finished another chappie...yay me. Please excuse my lack of enthusiasim. I'm dead beat and feel sicker than a dog. Too much turkey...my parents cooked some for the hell of it. So you can guess what I've been eating for awhile. lol TTFN


	15. Chapter 15

A.N. Yes, yes the evil flying Snups made me get a writers block-but I'm over it. I'm sorry for keeping you so long- now on with the story!

Disclaimer: I've said this enough times for you to know, but I'll say it again, just to avoid those evil lawyer...I don't own Willy and gang...-.-

Willy and Charlie were certain that they had it this time. The fizzy lifting drinks were almost complete, they just needed someone to test it on.

"Nuh-uh! Nope this is too strong for an O.L!...I'll test it." Willy told Charlie-who tried desperatly to stop him. Ignoring the complaints Willy took a swig of the concaution and immeadiatly the room began to spin.

"Mr.Wonka...?" Charlie asked, worried at the fact that his mentor had began to sway around slightly.

"Eh..? Ith that meh name...?" Willy slurred then giggled at his absurd voice. Charlie stared at his mentor in horror. They had added too much achohol(it would be ment for adults they had decided) and Willy had gotten drunk on the first swig.

"Errr...do you feel light Mr.Wonka, like you were going to fly?" Charlie asked, knowing that if he didn't ask then this mistake would have to be repeated. Willy frowned and thought...

"NOPE!!!!!" He yelled in Charlie's face and giggled at the grimace. His face was so funny...man he wished that the world would stop spinning.

"Woops!" Willy giggled as he fell.

"Could you go get Sierra please? Tell her tha-"

"Sure Charlie...hehehehehehehehe...whooo!!!!" Willy yelled and ran down the hallway to the G.G.E.

"NO! Mr.Wonka! I was talking to The O.L.!!!!!!!!" Charlie yelled desperatly, trying to catch the now seemingly insane chocolatere. Giggling Willy stepped into the G.G.E. and pressed the button to the living quarters.

Chartlie watched in dismay as Willy zoomed away.

"I-I'm sure Sierra can look after herself...right?" The O.L's looked as uncertain as he felt. 'I hope she can...' Charlie thought as he began to improve the drink. 'She'll look after him...she's delt with drunk men before...she can handle him...' Charlie thought with growing confidence as he worked on.

Willy staggered from the G.G.E., giggling like a maniac. He had fallen more than once, obviously loving every moment of this weird feeling-it wan't a bad one. Peeking into Sierra's room he was about to yell at her to wake-up when he stopped. Sierra was the most beautiful thing he's ever seen. She seemed so serene. Little did he know that a presence in the room faced away.He no longer belonged there. He felt the love for Sierra and decided that this man deserved it more than him.He had hurt her because he didn't know how else to treat her.It was what he had grown up with. The least he could do was apologise, and he did. And to sober up this idiot. Grinning, the ghost of Chris took the Achoholic effects from Willy's body and faded off, never to be seen again. Willy blinked at the sudden change in his feelings. He wasn't feeling dizzy anymore. He winced once he realised what had happened. He had been drunk and Charlie had tried to stop him...but no, he wouldn't listen.

"Willy? What's wrong?" Sierra had woken, she looked at him, obviously confused. Willy had a sudden surge of courage and his body acted of it's own accord. Before either one could register what was happening, Willy kissed Sierra. Sierra stiffend in shock then kissed him back. She buried her hand into Willy's silky hair, bringing him closer, deepening the kiss. Willy was shocked, he had expected Sierra to slap him or something, not to return the kiss. They drew apart from each other, gasping for air.

"Ehehehehehe...wow..." Willy managed and Sierra giggled, pulling him back for another kiss. They were fumbling with each others clothing when Charlie ran in. Willy blushed and quickly covered Sierra from Charlie's view(she had some how lost her shirt coughwillycough).

"What's up Charlie...any...ah...progress...hehehe." Willy giggled nervously.

"I-It's fuh-finished Mr.Wonka."Charlie gasped, trying to catch his breath. Willy nodded and turned to Sierra, gave her a quick kiss and turned and ran after Charlie to the completed project.

A.N. Hehehehehehehe, well um, ya I'm done a short chappie...backs away from angry reader ehehehe, sorry it took so long to update...well bye!Runs awayangry readers chase with pitch forks and torches


	16. Chapter 16

A.N. Ehehehehe...so how have you all been doing? Its been too long...way to long. Yeah sorry, I've had this huge writers block and then I completely forgot that I hadn't finished this fic...so I thought that maybe I should finish it. So I am completely and utterly ashamed of myself and will attempt to make this chapter as long as I can, promise.

Disclaimer: I do not own Willy and gang.

Willy and Charlie ran to the G.G.E. and hurriedly pressed the Inventing room button, with a whoosh they were gone.

"Willy?""Hmmmm?""...Why was Sierra shirtless when I walked in?" Willy chocked in surprise, then giggled nervously.

"Eh...well...""Never mind-I don't think I want to know." Charlie quickly said when he noticed that his mentors face was turning an amazing shade of red. Willy breathed a sigh of relief, he really didn't want to explain to Charlie what had happened. He wasn't even fully sure why he had done it in the first place. Charlie blinked, as he watched Willy stand there, thinking seriously. Seriously...wait! Wasn't Willy drunk when he went into Sierra's room? So...if that were the case, then why was he suddenly sober?

"Willy?" "Eh?" "Why are you sober? You were drunk when O last checked...and that wasn't even 20 minutes ago." Willy blinked.

"Y'know, I really don't know..." Willy answered mystified as they walked into the chaotic room.

"But I do know one thing, that we should boogie!" Willy chirped as he jogged aroung the O.L.s and towards the table that Charlie had been working on, eager to work and get his mind off of Sierra.

Sierra was still in partial shock when Willy ran out. She touched her lips with a shacking hand, still not able to comprehend what had happened.

"He kissed me..." She finally whispered, then giggled like a school girl, wrapping herself in a hug. She was so happy, she wanted to yell it too the world. Her most favourite character in the whole wide world had kissed her! She giggled again, not being able to help it. But the best part was, was that she kissed him back!!! Sierra sighed happily, he eyes dreaming. Somehow, she knew, her life would never be sad again.

As Willy floated a couple feet off the ground along with a couple other O.L.s he wrote down how he felt (excluding in Love), what he was thinking about(other than Sierra) and how he thought he could get down(blowing upwards didn't help). Sighing he sat in the air, thinking on how to get down. How does anything else get down that was flying? Birds slowed that flapping of their wings, but Willy didn't have to flap at all, so that didn't help. Hot air balloons released their gas and...

"That's it!" Willy said, waving his arms excitedly (causing him to float upwards a couple feet). "I just have to burp!" He yelled, then belched loudly.

"Ooops... excuse me..." he muttered, then noticed that he was indeed floating down wards. He burped again and was finding himself safely on the ground. Willy grinned then burped again. Charlie grinned.

Try burping the Alphabet!" Charlie challenged, grinning like a maniac. Willy grinned and complied, Charlie giggling like an idiot all the way.

A.N. Okay, I know that I said that I would make this chapter long, but it would get to be too long if I were to continue the way I was going, besides I wanted to end this chapter on a happy note, there's been too much angst in this story-that's not what I meant it to be like, so you have my apologies,next lemon WILL have a lemon. You have been warned!


	17. Chapter 17

A.N. Yes this is the last chapter that I will write for this fanfic. I'm sorry that it took so long to finish, here you are!

Disclaimer: I no own Willy or Gang, but I do own Sierra!

Willy and Charlie stepped from the G.G.E., still giggling over the burped alphabet. Willy had long since stopped, but it still amused them.

"Right, why don't you head off to bed Charlie, I'm going to work on some stuff, then I'll go to sleep too." Willy whispered, not wanting to wake Sierra. It was pretty late and Willy was certain that she'd be asleep by now. Charlie nodded, then yawned, he was tired from all the excitement. Grinning he went to his room and shut his door. He curled up in bed after changing and was fast asleep as soon as his head hit his pillow.

Willy watched Charlie go in then went into his room, shutting his door behind him as he went. Later when he looked back on this, he was grateful he did, he was also especially grateful of the habit of locking his door. He walked to the centre of his room and pulled off his coat with a sigh. As he bent over to take off his boots, his hat feel off with a small thud. His boots off his feet, he reached over to find his hat, only to find it missing. Willy frowned and straitened. He gasped when he felt arms encircling him from the back and a pair of lips touch his neck.

"Hello Willy." Sierra murmured into his ear, then giggled. Willy breathed a sigh of relief.

"Don't scare me like that" He murmured, leaning back slightly. Sierra giggled in response. Willy felt the bed shift and then a weight on his lap. Willy suddenly found it very hard to breath.

"Uh, Sierra?" "Mh-hm?" "What are you doing?" Sierra giggled then kissed him in response. Willy blinked in shock then grinned into the kiss. Before She could realise what happened, Sierra was flat on her back, with Willy looming pleasantly over her.

!!!!Lemon!!!!

Sierra leaned upwards and kissed Willy again, who moaned in response, his gloved hand tangling itself in her hair. Sierra grinned in response and gently bit his lower lip. She slid her hand down his chest and began to undo the buttons on his shirt. Willy shrugged it and the vest off, leaving Sierra free to run her hands down his smooth chest, leaning up she licked one of his nipples, eliciting a gasp from him, then a growl when she bit him gently. Willy explored her body with his hands and was surprised to find that she wore only a thin satin nightgown. Willy grinned devilishly and captured Sierra's lips once more with his. His hand travelled lower over her abdomen, teasing and tickling her as he went, sending a fire racing down her spine. Soon Willy's hand found it's way to her heated core. Sierra gasped and Willy took the chance to slip his tongue into her mouth. Gently, so as not to hurt her, Willy slipped two fingers into her, causing her to gasp and buck up to meet his fingers. He pumped them in and out of her and smooth, quick motions, her walls clenching eagerly around him. His thumb brushed her clit and Sierra's scream was muffled by Willy's kiss. Willy stopped and looked at her, suddenly worried that he had hurt her.

"No, don't stop please Willy..." Sierra moaned, on the verge of a climax. Willy nodded hesitantly and started again, Sierra's breathy moans of encouragement speeding him up. Sierra came when he brushed her again, catching his screamed name again with a kiss. Sierra smiled up at Willy and decided that it was her turn. With an evil grin Sierra Reached down and removed Willy's pants and maroon boxers. He was hard, oh yes, and would definitely satisfy her, she just wasn't sure if he would fit...oh well! Willy blushed at the awed look on Sierra's face.

"Errr..." was all he could say before he found himself flat on his back, Sierra now hovering over him.

"Wha-?" He was interrupted by his own gasp as Sierra gently, but firmly grabbed him. Sierra's hands moved over the soft flesh, cupping his jewels she squeezed, making Will clench his teeth and close his eyes tightly, his hands gripping the sheets on his bed. Sierra's eye caught a small pearl of moisture at his tip and licked it off, Willy gasped in response. Sierra smiled and took him into her mouth. Willy thought that he was going to die from the sheer pleasure of it. Her warm mouth encircled him as she bobbed and sucked, her hands following her heads movements. Willy's hands stopped her.

"If you do that any more...I'm going to explode" He rasped and Sierra nodded, before she once again found herself on her back, Willy's throbbing member at her entrance. Sierra stiffened. Willy, his control about to snap, held himself back. He looked in her eyes and saw trust, but with a hint of fear. Willy smiled and kissed her lovingly.

"This will hurt., or so I'm told, but it will get better, 'cause I'll make it better." Sierra nodded and Willy kissed Sierra just as he entered her. He was stopped by her maidenhood.

"Sorry." he whispered, kissed her again and thrust it aside, fully sheathing himself. Sierra's whimper was muffled by Wily's kiss. Willy reigned himself in, grinding his teeth as he fought to keep still, his whole body screamed for him to move, but it was Sierra's tears that made him fight.

"Shhh..."he murmured, kissing away the salty drops, Sierra nodded and shifted experimentally, causing Willy to groan. Sierra winced, but it wasn't as bad as before. Hesitantly she drew him out, trying to ignore those little twangs of pain, and pushed him back in. No pain, only pleasure that made her sigh. Willy ground his teeth as Sierra moved against him, experimenting, he didn't want to hurt her and waited for her permission. Sierra noticed this and kissed Willy, telling him that she was a-okay. Willy grinned and started slow, but again her encouraging moans caused him to speed up.

"Faster Willy...my God, go FASTER!" Sierra rasped, causing Willy to snap. His hand grabbed her right leg and lifted it to his side and kept it there to allow deeper penetration, his thrust became faster and harder, both moaned with each in unison.

"Sierra..." "Willy..." they whispered to each other. Sierra's walls began to tighten and she was on the verge of flying, Willy right beside her. Their lips met as they climaxed together, the others lips muffling their screams for each other. They fell together in a tired, sweaty heap of arms and legs. The glow of pleasure surrounding them, Sierra snuggled into Willy's chest, as he rolled to the side and drew himself out. His arms protectively around her waist, Sierra knew that they would always be together. As the morning sun rose and the lovers fell asleep a murmur was heard from Sierra.

"My hero."

A.N. there we go-the lemon, as I promised, sorry it took forever, but now this story is complete. I won't be writing a sequel, because I'm outta my Wonka faze...sorry! Thanks goes out to Phantoms Ange who was there from the beginning and encouraged me from start to finish. To all my reviewers out there, who are too many to count, thank-you for your encouragement and you flames, they came hugely in handy!!!! Ta Ta For Now!!!! Sierra of Keymasters


End file.
